This invention relates to a suspension system that incorporates an automatic driver-controllable fluid system for setting the pitch of the axle. Pursuant to the invention, the pitch of the axle can be selectively set for self steering in either a forward or reverse direction. The control prevents loss of forward pitch in the event of a failure in the fluid supply lines.